sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Chrono Adventure
Sonic Chrono Adventure is the fourth fangame released by Lakefeperd in 2013. This one in particular mixes up the classic styled gameplay in a fashion mostly known as"Metroidvania" Where there are upgrades to be found, items to be purchased and story to be read. Story Canonically taking place after the events of Sonic After the Sequel and Sonic 3 & Knuckles,Sonic Chrono Adventure sees the Blue Blur spend his well-earned downtime in an expansive region known as the South Lakes. Up in the heavens hangs the ruins of the Sky Empire; a once thriving civilization that fell into ruins one hundred years ago after a mysterious accident destroying its floating island city. Sonic’s vacation quickly goes awry with him being relentlessly hunted down by a battered EGGATS-2013, the owl-like robot fought as the final boss in After the Sequel. Now that the feathery robotic fiend has escaped the Special Zone and developed time-travelling capabilities as a result, EGGATS promptly thrusts Sonic a century into the past; rebels are fighting against the dictatorial rule of Doctor Ucano, the Sky Empire’s Director of Sciences who rose into power within a year before the events of the game. Sonic is forced to watch history unfold as the same incident that saw the end of the Sky Empire draws near under Ucano’s reign, and with Doctor Eggman attempting to assert his rule over the present-day South Lakes as well, it’s a race against time itself to save both past and present from destruction! The plot of the game will have Sonic travel back and forth through time, as the title would suggest. These will be forced onto the player at first when EGGATS catches up to Sonic early on in the story, but upon acquiring one of its feathers after two round trips through space-time, you can use portals scattered around the world map to time-travel at any given point. The story is mainly presented through scripted sequences and expositional conversations with NPCs on the world map, rather than cutscenes like those in BTS andATS. That is not to say that there isn’t any cutscenes period, as they are used sparingly and saved for important story events late in the game. In true classic Sonic fashion, the blue hedgehog is a silent protagonist throughout Chrono Adventure, with all player dialogue handled by a new character named Rodolia the ladybug; she acts as the mute Sonic’s voice, making her presence known as a flickering sprite in his quills. Notable characters Gerem: A green hedgehog from the past that got kicked out of the Sky Empire by a fake Dr.Ucano. Rodolia: A tiny bug that will guide Sonic on his time traveling journey. Gameplay The gameplay is very different in this game. Taking it's concept from Sonic Before the Sequel Aftermath, Chrono Adventure sees Sonic with different upgrades. These are as follows: * Classic: The classic controls just the same as BTS/ATS, just the Spindash and Super Peel-Out.You can also collect six Chaos Emeralds(As powerups,and it is six because one of them is a large powerup that stands for two powerups.) in different locations in the present to unlock Super Sonic. * Sword: Possibly inspired by Sonic and the Black Knight. Has a slower runspeed, but can take out barriers. * Jet boots: Slowest speed in the game, but will make Sonic jump high and let him speed off in the air. * Bumper gloves: These will let Sonic perform punches and a double jump and will destroy bumpers. * Boost shoes: Just the modern boost seen in Sonic Unleashed, Colo(u)rs and Generations. Rings can be collected, but you can only hold 30 at a time. Also scattered throughout the world are Silver Rings, which act as currency. You can use them at a shop to buy shields or 10 rings. The shields are the same as After the Sequel, so you can look at them here. Soundtrack Not much can be said for the soundtrack, as the songs in this fangame are reused songs from BTS and ATS, as well as songs/remixes from other games, like Sonic Unleashed, Kirby's Dreamland, Chrono Trigger and Metal Gear Rising. Although there are some new tunes, most of them only last a minute. Trivia * One of those "New tunes" reference Sylvania Castle Zone act 1 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II. * The name EGGATS is a reference to his origin game: Sonic After the Sequel * If you press the letters "Q" and "P" at the same time when you are playing,you can use different characters and upgrades for Sonic by pressing the following keys: "7": Use Tails.As usual,he can fly and use Spin Dash in the game. "9": Use Gerem(Will perform a glitch of him along with Sonic if you change to Classic while using him,but it will be disabled instantly once you use an upgrade of Sonic's or change to Tails/Polem Sonic.).He can also be used for a short while with Sonic in the game,and can perform moves that's similar to the Sword upgrade for Sonic(Proved useless in prison,even with his sword.Oddly enough,you can find a locked-up-behind-bars Gerem once you complete the puzzle there,even though you can still use him outside bars...). "0": Use Polem Sonic,a form of Sonic that will appear and locked for a short time in the game with the look of a polem,a creature in the game(Mostly enemies) and Sonic Before the Squeal Aftermath(as a boss).In this form,Sonic can use energy blasts(Which proves useless in the area it can be first seen) and has a higher walking speed,giving him the ability to walk up honey walls.Unlike the Werehog form in Sonic Unleashed,it is removed by a simple energy blast aiming at Sonic. "T": Jet boots "Y": Classic "U": Sword "I": Boost shoes "O":Bumper gloves "R":Propels Sonic into air. NOTE: When you exit or enter an area or ask help from Rodolia(Expect Gerem for the "ask for help" part), this is disabled and the keys will be paused for a while. * Lake's later indie game, Spark the Electric Jester was created on top of this game, as discovered by hackers who found sonic and his abillities from Chrono Adventure aswell as Tails in the code, Gerem's character slot appears to have been taken by Spark, as no traces of him are left in the game, it should be noted that all the sprites not related to Spark have been replaced with a doodle of spark's face in different colors * Beam Sonic and Mirror Tails from Sonic After The Sequel are still in the game's code, however there appears to be no way to enable them outside from Cheat Engine. * The stages from Before the Sequel Aftermath have a lot of leftovers in the game's code * The 1up jingle and the Invincibility theme from ATS are still in the code. * There's an unused track called "Hurry" in the game data, from a game i cannot identify right now, there's no instance where it plays, most fitting would be during the last part of the game when the player leaves the sky empire before the final boss. * Tails is unused despite being avaiable in debug mode Category:Games Category:Games created by LakeFeperd Category:Sonic fangames